


Bugger Off, Pest

by damnzam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug/Chat Noir - Freeform, One-Shot, PMSing, grouch, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnzam/pseuds/damnzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug snaps, and Chat Noir is left to do some damage control. When Lady Luck has lost that fortune for twenty-four hours, some things suddenly seem so fortunate for someone else. No one likes a bad day, and everyone won't like it when their lucky charm is having hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugger Off, Pest

Marinette was feeling particularly ornery.

For the first time ever, she had slept early.

The only issue was that she did not actually want to.

She had slept past an important project, and her parents' optimism over it did not cheer her up the way it used to.

In fact, it irritated her more.

Since Marinette woke up so early, she actually had great amounts of time to mope, but not enough to finish - or even start - her four-page essay. She didn't even have the motivation.

Marinette's grades had been reaching their all time low ever since she allowed herself to become Paris' guardian angel Ladybug.

"What will you do?" Tikki flailed. Marinette only shrugged and sat on her bench. She was far too early for her liking, five minutes before anyone actually entered class.

"My day's bad enough," she said, "I really don't believe it could actually get worse."

"The day has just started, Mari," Tikki replied. The kwami yelped and promptly made purchase in Marinette's purse.

"Could it be that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is finally early for school?" Alya said in mockery, "You _did_ get the memo that a certain green-eyed guy would miss first and second hours on a sunrise nature shoot, right?"

Marinette groaned. The day _could_ get worse.

"Alya!, Mari!" Lila called and took a seat between them. Since her arrival, they'd been set into a triple bench. Marinette didn't min. Lila was a fairly good entertainer when the lectures drooped into lullabies. Besides, Lila was part of their _squad_ : MANLY. Nino named it, saying it was their initials **M** arinette, **A** drien, **N** ino, **L** ila and Al **Y** a.

When Alya confronted him about why she didn't get her actual initial in, he said that she was practically the bridge between all five of them, so the letter _had_ to be in the middle.

Nice save.

"Lila!" Alya chuckled. "Can't you believe that out Mari was _early_ for school today?"

The brunette widened her eyes, "Really?"

Albeit rather weakly, Marinette stomped her foot. "Why is this such a big deal?!"

Alya and Lila backed away in surprise. Marinette immediately mumbled a sorry, flushed then looked away.

The two glanced at each other then whispered away. Marinette finally decided to hate Tuesdays.

* * *

Marinette's mood did not at all improve and had been like that all day.

Alya told him so.

Adrien grew curious. How could sweet and kind and patient Marinette be suddenly grouchy and unapproachable? It definitely wasn't like her.

As per their usual arrangement, Alya and Nino flirted inconspicuously while he, Marinette and Lila shared stupid and knowing glances of how their friends should finally ask each other out.

Today, only Lila shared in this routine. Usually, Marinette would flush so cutely and look away in an adorable fashion. But now, she'd scowl slightly and her eyes would look all the way up to the sky.

Adrien decided to ignore this.

"Look," Adrien excused, "I really have to go and get back home and do that seatwork I missed for first and second hour."

Marinette's cerulean eyes widened, "I promised madame Bustier that I'd finally hand in that essay by tomorrow!" Promptly, both of them left.

Neither one crossed paths.

Alya and Lila shared a glance, to which Lila immediately shrunk in shame. Adrien had been so nice to her when they had first met. Lila couldn't help but be infatuated. However, _no one_ , not even Lila, could deny the awkward chemistry that radiated whenever Marinette was in the same room as Adrien.

Which was very often, mind you.

He had to be dense. Lila had been blunt and forward when they talked, floods of attraction pouring from every word she said. It took a memo from Ladybug for Adrien to figure it out.

Alya sighed. "Those two, I swear."

Lila tried a smile. Her days of fabrication and lies died when she and Marinette became friends over cinnamon rolls and overly sugared coffee.

"Yeah," she and Nino agreed simultaneously, to which Alya smiled and resumed talking with Nino and Lila continued playing the third wheel.

* * *

"Greetings, my lady," Chat Noir smiled. Of course, it was Ladybug's turn for patrols. Of course, she was meant to do it alone. Of course, Chat had to be there.

Instead of an eye roll, he was greeted with a fairly pain-inducing punch to the shoulder, "I waited for you, you stupid cat!"

"Waited for me?" Chat's eyes narrowed. He still needed to piece the information before he could grin all Cheshire.

"I've gotten quite used to you intrusions by now! She exclaimed.

Wow.

Ladybug was very touchy today.

She stomped her left foot on the roof. Adrien's insides shook in reply to the impact.

"If my Lady wishes to see me every night, what am I to decline her." Chat Noir charmed.

He bent into a bow, to be answered by his lady shouting in almost Chloe-like shrillness.

"I've had a very bad day, Chat, and need none of your joking around!"

"I wasn-"

"Why can't you be _serious_ about these things?"

Adrien stammered.

Ladybug was angry.

She furiously started counting on her fingers. "'I'm only joking around, ladybug.'"

He winced.

"'I'm not really into you, my Lady.'" She raised her ring finger next to the pinky.

She resumed counting.

"'I like someone el-'"

At that point, he had heard enough.

The gentlest he could muster, Chat held both sides over her face and covered her lips with his in a most feeble attempt to shut her up.

He didn't know what came over him.

It was short, innocent and closed-mouthed. The kiss lasted only seconds.

Reluctantly, he pushed away.

Ladybug's jaw dropped in shock. Her wide blue eyes circled even more. Adrien still held her head.

"I'm going to be serious," he assured, "I was never joking around, Ladybug."

She closed her mouth and set her jaw. Chat continued:

"I'm really into you, my Lady."

She blinked several times.

"I love _you_ ," Chat finished. He never let go of her face, but kept his hands firmly on both her temples.

"So," Chat flashed his trademark smirk, "How was your day?"

Ladybug gazed at the skyline for a few seconds, before finally making eye contact.

"Better."


End file.
